


Warm Milk and Honey

by Aprilflowers



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 6 feet apart since their haunted by war, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, easily ignorable, the romance is really subtle, twoo broos chilling in a library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilflowers/pseuds/Aprilflowers
Summary: A yelp hit Linhardt’s ears, ringing through the darkness of the library. He stumbled, his book slipping from his fingers, slamming into the table. Regaining his balance, he turned towards the sound, the familiar whoosh of a Wind spell gathering at his fingertips.To Linhardt’s surprise, it wasn’t a thief or even an assassin. Rather, it was Ashe, his back pressed against the far wall and his face pale-------------------------Two restless people meet in a library.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 6





	Warm Milk and Honey

Linhardt woke up soaked in sweat…Burying his face back into the pillow, he tried to ignore the pounding in his chest and sink back into sleep. But it was no use.  
His body shivered as he walked out into the courtroom but Linhardt was undeterred, passing by several guards he made his way up the stairs, through the wooden doors, and into the pitch-black library, a lone candle flickering by the corner.

Linhardt walked over to one of the shelves at the back of the library. He ran his hand along the leather spines until he found what he was looking for. St Cethlean: A History - the cover embossed in gold and lined with silver declared. The book was one of the first that he had ever read. In his opinion, it was sometimes easier to reread an old, familiar book rather than to attempt reading something new.

A yelp hit Linhardt’s ears, ringing through the darkness of the library. He stumbled, his book slipping from his fingers, slamming into the table. Regaining his balance, he turned towards the sound, the familiar whoosh of a Wind spell gathering at his fingertips.

To Linhardt’s surprise, it wasn’t a thief or even an assassin. Rather, it was Ashe, his back pressed against the far wall and his face pale - like that of a soldier who’s lost too much blood.  
"Linhardt?.." the silver-haired boy rasped in confusion. His face softened as he sunk to the ground "I thought you were a ghost"

"Seeing as I'm not dead, that would be a strange conclusion to reach,” Linhardt remarked

Ashe laughed - the sound cracking as he fidgeted with the book on his lap. Linhard couldn’t see the title behind Ashe’s hands, but he assumed that the book was another one on legends. Books that the archer seemed to delight in. Thinking that their conversation was over, Linhardt turned back to his reading, managing to finish the foreword before Ashe spoke up again.

"So what are you doing here so late?" Ashe said.

Linhardt sighed, people always seemed to have an urgent need to fill what they saw as "awkward silence" and Ashe was no different.

“I like staying up to do research. Don’t you already know that?” he said, hoping to be done with the conversation.  
“I know,” Ashe said. “It’s just… I don’t mean to push, but you seem a little… disheveled?”

Linhardt supposed that what Ashe said was true. He’d only stopped on his way to the library to quickly tie back his hair, throwing a warm cloak over his nightclothes. Deciding that it was pointless to lie about it, he confessed, “I had a nightmare and I couldn’t go back to sleep.”

"I'm sorry for asking," Ashe said. Flicking his gaze away from Linhardt he stared at his lap "is there anything I can do?"

“I don’t-” Linhardt said, his voice crumpling. He shifted, wrapping his arms around his chest. “Unless you can end this goddess-forsaken war, then there’s nothing that you can do.”  
"Come with me,”

"What?"

"I don't have an instant cure,” Ashe said, rising from the wall and gesturing for Linhardt to follow him. “But I have something that helps.”

“If there was an instant cure,” Linhardt said, tucking his book under his arm. He stood up and moved to follow Ashe. “We wouldn’t be planning to storm Enbarr under the orders of a crazed prince.”

Ashe laughed. A guilty-looking smile tugging at his lips. Linhardt supposed that Ashe realized he probably shouldn't be laughing about the prince of his country.

The absence of people and the unlit fire left the dining hall cold and dreary. Linhardt sat down at one of the tables, waiting for Ashe to finish whatever he was doing. He was unsure, but all the fetching of pans and jars piqued his curiosity. Linhardt clicked his tongue when Ashe asked him for help with something, but it was only for the lighting of the oven. A well-aimed firebolt took care of it easily

Ashe lifted the pan off the stove, bringing it to the table, with a deft hand he poured the sweet-smelling liquid into two cups and handed one to Linhardt. The drink was white and frothy, with a pale sprinkling of a brown-red powder across the surface, Linhardt lifted his cup to his lips, it was sugary and comforting with a spicy tinge he couldn’t identify.

"It's warm milk with sugar and a bit of cinnamon," Ashe said, a wistful look in his eyes. "I used to make for my little siblings whenever they had nightmares," he laughed for a second lost in memory "Brynn would always beg me to add more sugar,"

"I don't have siblings, but Caspar would always hide in my bed if a thunderstorm struck while he was visiting, that would normally end with me unawaringly trying to take a nap and being punched across the room.

They spoke well into the night, the darkness waning into the first rays of dawn. The conversation blurred into fragments as they talked about everything and nothing at all. It blanketed Linhardt’s mind, until sleep overtook him, his head falling to one side to rest on Ashe's shoulder. There might be a war raging outside, but in this quiet moment, everything seemed alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely eretein! https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13195875/) 
> 
> I'm not sure why I wrote this, I hadn't even thought of Ashelin as a possibility until I started writing this.


End file.
